


Waiting Room

by dreadlockholiday



Series: Tumblr Chonky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Drama Queen Bucky, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, Too much fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadlockholiday/pseuds/dreadlockholiday
Summary: "Did... did you mean what you said today?""Mean what?" Steve frowns, and Bucky can't believe he's so dumb to have forgotten it already.Suddenly feeling bashful, Bucky tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and averts his eyes from Steve's. "That um... that you think I'm cute."A few seconds pass in silence with only Bucky's heartbeat echoing in the room, and it's a small eternity later when he musters the courage to look back at Steve.Steve's face is... well, it's very red, and Bucky would think about how endearing it is if he weren't losing his mind on his own part, drowning in all kinds of scary feelings as he waits for something, anything, just not this torturous silence.His heart drops a little just then, thinking 'this is it, I knew I didn't stand a chance', and all the warmth of the build up seems to seep into a cold, lonely feeling in his bones."I do."-Or, Steve accidentally admits Bucky's cute, and it ends up better than expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Chonky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972228
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).



> Written for my Tumblr prompt requests, and this cute idea [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60) gave me went beyond my control.
> 
> Betaed by me, it will do.

Bucky hates waiting.

It might come as a surprise, considering he's the best sniper of the century and sitting still in one place for hours is one of the aces up his sleeve. But it's different when all his attention is focused on a target through the scope of a rifle. It's different when he has a purpose and reason to sit still, and his life and the ones of others hang onto a finger at the trigger.

This, however, this is making him go crazy.

Bucky's bored out of his mind, and they must have been waiting for half an hour tops, but to him it feels like it's already been half a century. His legs are itching to scamper and just  _ move _ , however it might be, but instead he forces himself to sit still with his jitters and try not to scream at every single living being in the waiting room.

Bucky knows he's so wound up because they're fresh out of a seven hour long mission, and the adrenaline is still running high and fast in his system with no apparent way out, but Bucky's not gonna put the blame on his body.

No, if there's anyone to blame it's  _ Samuel Thomas Wilson. _

If he didn't get his arm broken in battle they would already be debriefed and showered and clean at the Tower, and not sitting like idiots in a hospital's waiting room looking like they just got out of a Halloween party in their ridiculous uniforms. Damn Sam Wilson and his fragile bird bones. How long does it take to get a cast on, anyway?

Huffing, Bucky looks to his right and pouts at Steve who hasn't spoken a word to him in thirteen minutes, too deeply engrossed in some video game on his phone. Bucky kind of wants to smack him for not giving him all his attention, but he doesn't, because smacking Steve always ends up in getting smacked back, and that usually leads to rolling on the floor in a supersoldier wrestling match.

Bucky's too sore to wrestle in a hospital right now, and his ankle still hurts from suffering a too harsh land after he'd jumped off a building. He'd much rather sleep, if he only could, just like Natasha is doing in a seat opposite from them. Bucky knows she's just faking it, and even with her eyes closed and head propped on her hand she's probably the most awake and alert one out of the three of them right now.

How are they not freaking out just from waiting and sitting on a chair, Bucky can't understand.

With a clipped, exaggerated sigh, he decides to push his frustration aside and use it as a momentum to lean forward and grab a magazine from the coffee table, hoping it will keep him entertained for long enough.

Magazines aren't usually Bucky's thing, and as soon as his eyes land on the front page of the one in his hands, he remembers why.

It's all fucking bullshit. And it's all about fucking money.

The picture of a woman posing unnaturally on the cover makes his lips twist in disdain, most of her skin exposed to show just how smooth and shiny it is thanks to a new magical beauty product that she's publicising. Apparently it's supposed to make your skin soft and moisturised, smooth out your wrinkles and make you look ten years younger in just two weeks and other capitalism-controlled bullshit. Bucky rolls his eyes, pretty sure the only beauty product used for the picture is Photoshop.

With an indignant scoff, he flips through the rest of the magazine only to find more articles of the same kind, with perfect looking people smiling and shining on the pages and promoting unnecessary ten-day diets and too expensive make-up and totally eco-unfriendly Prada fur coats with their pretty, flawless faces.

"Christ," Bucky tosses the crappy magazine back where he found it before sinking back into his seat, eyes closed and arms folded on his chest, "Imagine being paid for just looking cute."

"Mhm," Steve hums from beside him, "You'd be a millionaire then."

"Yeah, I wou–" Bucky's self appreciative monologue comes to a stop as the implication of Steve's words sinks into him.

"Wait, what?" He says with his eyes now wide open, and feels himself blush, the colour climbing from his neck up to the tip of his ears and tinting his whole face an embarrassing red.

"What." Steve's still looking at his phone, apparently unaware that he just said out loud that Bucky's cute and gave him a stroke.

God,  _ he thinks Bucky's cute. _

Like a sudden thunderstorm, Bucky's hopes and dreams start to hit him full force again, and he can't help a timid smile from curling over his lips as he turns to look hopefully at his best friend. His best friend who he's been crushing on for the better part of the century.

"You... you think I'm cute?"

Distantly, he can hear Natasha trying to keep herself from laughing, but she's not the centre of Bucky's attention right now.

The centre of his attention is Steve, and the way he finally seems to realise what he just admitted, the way his eyes widen and his face becomes red like a beetroot, hands fumbling until they almost drop the phone on the floor.

"Uh, oh I–" Steve chuckles nervously, then stands up so fast his feet almost knock over the coffee table, "Shit. Um shit, anyone wants some coffee? I'll– I'll get some coffee."

And then he's strolling down the hallway without even waiting for a response, leaving behind a cloud of confusion and disappointment to float around Bucky.

His eyes follow Steve until he disappears around a corner, and he's still gaping at the empty space when Natasha clears her throat, snapping him back to attention.

"I didn't know the Winter Soldier could blush so hard." She teases, amusement glinting in her eyes and her words make Bucky flush even more.

"Shut the hell up." Bucky hides his face behind his hands, trying to shuffle deeper into the chair, and then peeks from behind his fingers like a shy little kid, "Do you think he meant it?"

"God, you two are the biggest idiots in the entire galaxy." Natasha rolls her eyes, "Of course he did."

"Really?" Bucky's heartbeat perks up in excitement and gains speed, hands falling to grip the edges of his seat in anticipation, "Are... are you sure? Does that– does that mean he likes me? Like,  _ like _ -likes me?"

Just the implication of Steve liking him  _ that way _ makes butterflies flip and flutter in Bucky's stomach, and the look that passes on Natasha's face for a moment makes him almost believe it's true.

But then she's back to her unreadable self, and all she does is jut her chin out and say, "Mh, maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Absolutely not."

"Then I guess you'll never find out."

Bucky whines, flopping back into his seat once more and looking dreamily at the tiled ceiling, "But he thinks I'm cute."

"Who thinks you're cute?" Sam's voice rings from his left, and Bucky turns to look at him with a giddy smile and ruddy cheeks.

"Stevie," he sighs, tucking his hands under his chin and biting his lip to keep from squealing, "Stevie thinks I'm cute."

"Gross," Sam's face pulls into a grimace and he huffs, clutching his cast-clad arm, "Tell me something I don't know."

It's barely a whisper but Bucky hears it nonetheless, and all it does is add to the stupid flutter in his belly and the embarrassing blush on his cheeks.

His excitement is short lived, though, because now that Sam's cast is done and they're getting up to go home, Bucky realises he has no idea how to go on from this.

Yes, maybe Steve thinks he's cute, but how is that gonna take them anywhere? It's not like Bucky can pour his heart out and kiss him with the knowledge that his feelings are reciprocated just because Steve said he's cute.

Maybe Steve meant a brotherly cute? Or a best-friendly cute? Maybe he sees Bucky as a cute child or puppy? Ugh no. Bucky immediately backtracks when his brain tries to walk down that road.

No, no, Bucky needs a Plan. He needs to find a way to get Steve to talk and admit his feelings (if there are any) without jeopardising his own.

It's a thought that bothers him all the way back to the Tower. Steve hasn't even spared him a look since they got out of the hospital and boarded on the Quinjet, and now he's too busy piloting the actual plane to give Bucky any attention.

It hurts a little, Bucky has to admit, but as he catches Nat's encouraging wink thrown his way, the lump in his throat gets a bit easier to swallow, and he quietly goes back to brooding and building his Plan.

What he needs to make it work is Steve's attention on him, and as he's thinking about the best way to have all of it, Bucky shifts in the seat and accidentally puts a bit of pressure on his right ankle, and oh.

_ Oh _ . It almost doesn't even hurt, but if Bucky plays it right, he can make it seem so much more painful, and if there's something that makes Steve focus entirely on someone it's being hurt and needing to be taken care of. Even if it's all a dramatic little play.

Jackpot. With an internal self-celebrative party, Bucky can't help but look at the back of Steve's skull with mischief written all over his grin.

He's jittery by the time they land at the Tower, but he puts on a calm, nonchalant face and waits until they can undo the safety buckles around them and get up from their seats.

Bucky almost panics when he realises that Steve, the coward, is actually trying to avoid him at all costs and quickly zoom towards the exit, so with a sudden burst of courage, he takes a step forward with his right foot and–

"Ow! Shit, ah!"

And just like he predicted, Steve is immediately at his side.

"Buck? Bucky, you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm alright–"

"No you're not, Buck, what's wrong?" Steve fumbles, wrapping an arm around Bucky's waist to support him and making his insides melt and turn to goo.

"It's nothing, just– ow, just my ankle." Bucky winces and puts his own arm around Steve's shoulder, fake-limping a step and hissing in faux pain, "It's nothing, Steve, I'm good."

"Shut up, you're not," and Bucky bites his lip to keep from grinning. This is working so well. "Come on, lean on me, Buck, let's get out of here."

And well, Bucky's not gonna deny himself the pleasure of being plastered to Steve's body, so he does as told, and they carefully walk out of the Quinjet and into the Tower.

Nat and Sam are giving him suspicious, unimpressed looks as they pass by them, and Bucky averts his gaze with a blush before any of them get to figure him out.

Steve's wonderfully big and warm at his side, and Bucky soaks up in the feeling all the way through the hallways and into the elevator. Bucky keeps telling Steve that he's fine, and his ankle doesn't hurt that bad, but on the counterpart, he winces and limps at every step he takes, feeling only a little bad when he sees how deeply concerned Steve is.

"What happened, Buck?" Steve murmurs once they're in the elevator, now taking most of Bucky's weight on him, keeping him so close Bucky can smell his addictive cologne under the scent of sweat and dirt covering it. "You seemed fine in the hospital."

"I don't know, I guess I still had a lot of adrenaline then and didn't feel the pain." Bucky lies, heart thumping in his chest in excitement and pleasure and anxiety. "I jumped off a building and landed a bit nasty, is all. It's gonna be fine in a few hours."

Steve's eyebrows are furrowed with worry as he looks down at him. "I'll take a look at it, anyway," and before Bucky can protest, "No objections."

"Okay." Bucky mumbles and ducks his head so that his hair can hide his pink cheeks like a curtain.

Does Steve think he's cute even now? Would he tell him that if he saw Bucky blush? The idea only gets Bucky more flustered, but he has no time to ponder it as the elevator doors slide open and he's being led into Steve's apartment, all the way through the living room and hallway and finally, the bathroom.

Bucky's stomach swoops happily when Steve literally lifts him up to set him on the marble counter, and then he's crouching down, and Bucky's heart twists a little when he sees that Steve's hands are shaking as he fumbles with the laces of Bucky's boot.

"Steve, it's alright," He says softly and sets his metal hand on Steve's shoulder, "It's just a bit bruised."

Steve nods mutely and takes his boot and sock off, and a part of Bucky is distantly embarrassed by the fact that his feet probably smell like death right now, but it's unceremoniously shushed by the volume of Bucky's heartbeat as he watches Steve gently examine his foot, treating him with so much care and caution it makes Bucky's breath hitch.

There truly is a bit of bruising and swelling on his ankle, but, frankly, Bucky didn't even bother noticing, knowing the serum will take care of it soon enough.

Steve, however, seems to take it upon himself to be the serum and take care of Bucky's ankle on his own. "I'll get some ice, stay here." He says before rushing towards the kitchen, and leaves Bucky alone to exhale in relief and gather his thoughts back in order.

Everything's fine, everything's going according to his Plan, and with the newfound confidence Bucky takes some time to fluff up his hair and check his breath, popping a few mint Tic Tacs in his mouth just to be safe.

When Steve comes back with a pack of instant ice in hand, Bucky's ready to take the next step and bring up the real issue, hoping that Steve won't try to run away and avoid him this time.

"Does it hurt?" Steve asks, gently pressing the ice to Bucky's skin. His fingers tickle a bit where they're holding up the heel of Bucky's foot, but Bucky refrains from squirming away and instead shakes his head in denial.

"No, it's fine," He breathes, hands clutching the edge of the counter to brace himself for what's to come, "Steve–"

"We'll just keep this for a few minutes–"

"Steve."

"It's gonna help with the swelling, and then we'll put some–"

" _ Steve _ ."

"Yeah?" Steve finally looks up, searching Bucky's face with his pretty blue eyes and suddenly making his Plan a hundred times harder.

Bucky's not deterred.

"Did... did you mean what you said today?"

"Mean what?" Steve frowns, and Bucky can't believe he's so dumb to have forgotten it already.

Suddenly feeling bashful, Bucky tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and averts his eyes from Steve's. "That um... that you think I'm cute."

A few seconds pass in silence with only Bucky's heartbeat echoing in the room, and it's a small eternity later when he musters the courage to look back at Steve.

Steve's face is... well, it's very red, and Bucky would think about how endearing it is if he weren't losing his mind on his own part, drowning in all kinds of scary feelings as he waits for something,  _ anything _ , just not this torturous silence.

His heart drops a little just then, thinking  _ 'this is it, I knew I didn't stand a chance',  _ and all the warmth of the build up seems to seep into a cold, lonely feeling in his bones.

"I do." Steve finally speaks, and it actually takes Bucky by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I do. Think that. That you're cute. Um,"

"Really?" Bucky doesn't even fight off the stupid smile that stretches on his lips, eyes hopeful and shining as they search Steve's face for any traces of insincerity, but all he finds truth, meaningfulness, and his hopes skyrocket all over again.

"Y-yeah," Steve breathes, nods once, then twice, eyes trained on Bucky's as if he's enraptured, "You really are."

Bucky blushes for the umpteenth time, bites his lip to keep his giggles in, "I think you're cute too." he admits, and Steve's eyes widen and then his face becomes bright pink and he emits a surprised sound, and Bucky's confidence is suddenly back in full force.

"I also think you're handsome," He smirks seductively, leaning forward to bring their faces closer, "And very smart. And strong. And sexy..."

Walking two fingers up Steve's chest until they rest under his chin, Bucky tilts his bewildered face up and his breath hitches when Steve doesn't fight back and shows all all signs that he's into it.

"Um, uh, I–"

Bucky licks his lips, and Steve's dark eyes helplessly track the movement as if drawn to it, and Bucky knows really well where he wants this to go. Where  _ Steve _ wants this to go.

"I think you wanna kiss me, Steve," Bucky purrs, barely keeping control with how fast his heart is beating, "Do you?"

Steve nods, breath shallow as he gulps, "Guh– I. Do."

Grinning, Bucky effortlessly pulls Steve up to his feet, and he follows obediently like a puppy until he's standing between Bucky's legs, hands twitching and unsure at his sides like he doesn't know where to put them.

Bucky aids him, taking matters in his own hands and wrapping Steve's arms around himself, while his own circle Steve's neck. "Good," He whispers, traps Steve in with his legs until they're so close he can feel Steve's breath on his lips, "Then do it."

Everything suddenly stills as the words seem to sink into Steve's dumbfounded brain. Bucky's belly keeps flipping with butterflies like he's on a rollercoaster, warmth pooling somewhere below his belly button and expanding through his whole body until he's almost fuzzy with it.

And then Steve kisses him, and Bucky's brain forgets everything but the feeling of lips on his own.

It's a tender touch at first, slow and sweet like molasses as they kiss with no rush and hurry. Bucky tightens his arms around Steve's neck to scoot closer, so close their chests are flush with one another and he's completely surrounded by Steve like a warm blanket.

Then Steve's tongue probes between his lips, and Bucky sighs happily, moans, and lets him in, crumbling completely within his best friend's arms.

Apparently Steve's brain has managed to regain some autonomy and function, because now he  _ really _ knows what he's doing, and he's fucking  _ good _ at it. Steve kisses him like he wants to devour him, like he wants to crawl inside him and make himself a home right there, and Bucky would let him.

God, Bucky would let him do anything if it meant he keeps kissing him like that for the rest of their lives. The deep, wet strokes of Steve's tongue against his own seem to crush any attempt of Bucky's brain to function, rendering him a dreamy puddle of goo and butterflies and shivers.

Smiling against Steve's lips, Bucky arches into the large hands caressing his sides and shudders when Steve's teeth gently close over his plump lip, then bites him back just to prove a point and grins triumphantly when it makes Steve whine.

He soothes the spot with his tongue, then with gentle presses of his lips that turn softer and softer until they're giving each other tiny, playful pecks that make Bucky giggle.

They pull away, at last, and Bucky opens his eyes to find Steve staring at him like he hung the moon. Good, that's good. Bucky wants to be looked at like that all the time, and he soaks in the heady feeling it gives him.

With a final, happy sigh, Bucky pecks the tip of Steve's nose and hugs him, buries his face in Steve's neck and plans not to let go for the next three days.

"That was..." Steve trails off, breath fanning somewhere next to Bucky's ear, "Cool."

Bucky deadpans, pulling away to give Steve his best unimpressed look. "Are you kidding? Cool? That's how you rate my kisses?"

Steve cracks a lopsided grin and cups Bucky's face, leaning in to steal one more of those 'cool kisses', and Bucky lets him, despite himself, tightening the clutch of his legs around Steve's to keep him from going away.

"Your kisses are stratospheric," Steve says, once he pulls back, "Now let me look at your ankle?"

Oh. Oh shit. Bucky totally forgot about that part. And he may or may not have neglected to plan it this far, but now he has to find a quick solution, and his brain being reduced to scrambled eggs from a thorough make out session surely isn't helping.

To lie, or not to lie? Bucky decides the latter is the best decision, and maybe he'll tell Steve that this was all a ploy one day, but for now he'll let it be, let Steve think he's actually seriously hurt take care of his ankle just because it feels good to be coddled, and the rest will be a problem for Future Bucky.

"It can wait." He says, and pulls Steve in for another kiss, because Bucky sure as hell isn't gonna do the waiting any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://dreadlockholiday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
